


bravery in the face of towels

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: she's only wearing a towel.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	bravery in the face of towels

She's fresh out of the shower, her skin clean and with a new glow to it. There's a pale blue towel wrapped around her long dark hair and a white towel tied securely around her slender body, the only thing that conceals all of her beauty from the world.

Jacob can't help but stare as she hums a jazzy tune to herself while getting her clothes - a plain button-down white shirt and a pair of blue denim shorts. This isn't a state one would often find Leah Clearwater in; she was more of a fiery anger and snarky bitchiness type of girl. He doubts he's ever seen her actually smile before, and yet here she is, more calm and content than even Seth's memories of olden days depict her as.

Leah, still humming, then turns to head back to the bathroom and finally sees Jacob, gawking at her with an open mouth, perhaps even a hint of drool. "Keep that up and I'll charge you admission, O mighty Alpha," she snaps, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. _She's so beautiful._ Jacob thinks to himself, thankful that they aren't wolves right now. "I'm not a museum, you know."

A rich pink creeps over Jacob's features as he glances down at his hands, which are open on his knees. "Sorry, Leah," he mumbles, but he's smiling as he speaks. "Just that you look really beautiful." He can hear her sharp inhale as the final word freely falls from his lips. Perhaps she wonders if he is taking the mickey, or (more likely) she's just plotting his slow and imminent death. He wouldn't know, he doesn't really have the guts to look up at her right now.

It's only when he hears the bathroom door click shut that he dares, finally, to slowly look up, his heart going at a million miles per second and his entire body hotter than it's ever been before. The next patrol will be hell, he knows.


End file.
